


Curiosity

by Clerds (clerdius)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerdius/pseuds/Clerds
Summary: Bulma walks up to Vegeta’s bedroom and overhears a private moment.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really as spicy as my other works, just a short little drabble I wrote to try and kill my artist’s block. Hope you enjoy!

Vegeta threw himself onto his bed with a loud sigh. He’d been training every day religiously for months, and yet still he couldn’t achieve the Super Saiyan transformation that had seemed to come so easily to Kakarot. He had worked himself especially hard earlier, nearly killing himself after setting the difficulty of Bulma’s training bots too high and trying to fight them all at once.

His face turned red as he remembered how she came into the chamber to check on him and had seen him lying there so helpless. He cursed himself under his breath for being embarrassed. Why should the Prince of Saiyans care so much about what one pathetic human woman thought of him?

He had conquered so many planets, killed so many creatures without so much as a second thought. He still cared very little for any other earthlings. Yet there was something about her, something he couldn’t pinpoint that made him view her differently. Was it her ferocity, he wondered? The way that she would scream at him, a creature more powerful than she could even comprehend, without so much as a waver of fear in her voice? Or was it her kindness, her enthusiasm to take him in and give him a place to stay, the way she cared for him when he was sick or hurt?

He shook those thoughts out of his head. There was absolutely no way that he would become attached to her or to anyone else in the universe. All he wanted to do was train, to defeat the Androids, to become more powerful than anyone else.

He rolled onto his back and his whole body ached - as much as he hated to admit it, he had taken on too much of a task when training. He reached down to touch one of his worse injuries, a deep gash on his lower abdomen. It stung, and itched where Bulma had stitched him up.

There he went thinking about Bulma again. He hated how his thoughts always wound back to her in some way. As he ran his hands over his injuries all that went through his mind was how she had healed him, how gently she had cleaned him up and how nice her touches felt on his aching body.

He wished she was still there, that she was still touching him. His hand reached lower and confirmed what he already knew; his cock was hard. He hissed under his breath as he took it in his hand and gave it a slow stroke. He was angry at himself for giving her all this power, at how much he craved and needed her presence.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, as though not looking would make what he was doing any less shameful. Here he was, a prince, fantasizing about some inconsequential little human. But he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t remember exactly when it started, but at some point he had become so attracted to her that it was difficult to even be in the same room.

He imagined that he was still with her in the medical bay, that she was still cleaning him up. “ _Take off your clothes so I can get a better look.._ ” She would say. He would take his jumpsuit off and she would look down in surprise at his erection.

“ _Is that because of me?_ ” She would ask slyly, winking at him before reaching down to take it into her hand. He started to pump himself in time with his fantasy. He pictured what it would look like if she took off that Capsule Corp shirt she’d been wearing, the way her breasts would bounce with each stroke of his cock.

He imagined what it would feel like to have her climb on top of him, pushing him back down into the doctor’s table, grinding onto him. He wanted so badly to be able to fuck her, to feel her wrapped around him. He was already getting close just thinking about it.

He was writhing in his bed, his movements becoming more erratic. He couldn’t help but to breathe more heavily, quiet whispers and groans slipping out of his mouth.

Bulma hummed to herself quietly as she approached Vegeta’s room, looking down at the phone in her hand. She had come to remind him not to get any of his stitches wet, but stopped at the door when she heard noises coming from the other side. She pressed her ear to the wall, trying to hear what was going on.

“Oh yes... yes, fuck.. Bulma.. Bulma...”

She was surprised to hear him saying her name. In fact, she was surprised that he even knew her name - she couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t referred to her as “woman.” Curiosity got the best of her and she peeked through the crack of the door.

“Bulma... yes...” He continued, keeping a steady pace as he jerked himself off. She gasped at the sight. That would have been the absolute last thing she ever would have guessed that he would be doing. She knew he was a man, but he wasn’t like most other men she knew. She thought he only cared about training and fighting, that he’d consider himself too good for such silly desires.

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of it before though. Who was she kidding - he was an insanely ripped and attractive male who had been sharing her living space for months, of course she wanted to fuck him. Every time he barked a command at her or gave her one of his signature angry glares she could feel herself want him even more.

And now here he was, absolutely out of character, moaning her name while he jerked off. She was ashamed of how excited it made her. She could feel herself aching, craving him inside her. His cock was so big, bigger than any human one she’d ever seen. She reached down and felt the growing wet spot between her legs. If nothing else came of the encounter, at least it would give her some fuel for her own private session.. she wondered how long she should stand there and watch.

“Ohh fuck... Bulma... Bulma!” He winced in pleasure, exclaiming her name one last time as he came explosively. She simply stood and watched him as he came down from his orgasm, his breathing heavy and shallow.

After just a minute or so more she decided to leave, not wanting to get caught being a snoop. She scuttled down the hall, wondering how to bring up the subject next time they met, hoping that the next time he came it would be with her and not by himself.


End file.
